My Soldier
by lovewords
Summary: Cammie is in love with a soldier, she waits for his letters, but lives for when he returns to her. Christmas is coming and a promise is made that Cammie is desperate to be true. It must be true, he said, she never doubted him... Its for Christmas guys! ONE-SHOT FOR NOW


**I'll be home for Christmas**

I'll be home this Christmas, darling  
I'll be coming home to you  
And there's nothing in the world  
Gonna get in my way

XXX

I stood out in the cold, my scarf wrapped tightly around my neck. The bottoms of my pajamas were soaking through from the snow that surrounded my ankles and my feet were freezing, even though I had on my thick socks. The air was cold and I didn't think I could wait much longer for the mail truck to come. It was already late, 5 minutes and 47seconds late to be exact, and when you are outside in below zero temperature that is a long time. I snuggled deeper into my coat and shoved my hands under my armpits to warm my fingers that were threating to fall off. Each time a car turned down the street, I would fill with hope, but it was never him; which only made my heart drop into my stomach. I hadn't received a letter in weeks, and I was far beyond starting to worry, I was in complete panic, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I had to know… wouldn't you? Have to know, I mean. A winter wind blew and nipped at my skin, turning my nose and cheeks a bright crimson color. I shut my eyes to shield them as they started to water.

I imagined him with me, his arms wrapped around my waist, securing me to his body. I saw his eyes and his smirk and I smelt him. It was sweet and spicy and I was tempted to open my eyes to see if he was there, but knew he wouldn't be outside of this moment, so I hugged myself tighter and I felt his breath on my neck as we waited outside. It was warm and I leaned into it slightly. he seemed so close to me, but if I moved he would be one again.

"_Miss!" _I opened my eyes to see the post man stood there in his blue uniform, a brown satchel bag slung over his shoulder. He had a furry hat pulled down over his ears. His face was red and weathered. My heart had been beating so fast during my day dream, even the cells in my body got excited when hey thought he was around. I had tricked all of us though.

"Yes?" I asked shifting my weight from one foot to the other in a pathetic attempt to warm my toes. The man rolled his eyes and coughed loudly, it was a dry and dangerous cough, and I winced.

"Are you Miss Morgan?" he muttered once he had recovered from his coughing fit. I nodded my head. He reached into his satchel and my eyes followed his hand. I felt something warm rising up inside of me and my eyes opened wide as he pulled out a manila colored envelope. It was addressed to me and had the familiar spirally lettering across it. Stamps from all around the world covered it. I took it out of the man's hands. He was wearing black gloves that had the finger tips cut off so it was easier for him to handle the letters.

"Thank you," I whispered and he forced a sour smile. It reminded me of scrooge, like he was about to shout the words '_Bah-humbug' _and spit at me feet, but he didn't.

"Merry Christmas," he muttered under his breath as he turned and climbed back into the white van, but I didn't wait to see him drive away, I spun around and ran into the house, my house, _our_ house, our _home_. I slammed the door shut and kicked off my boots. This was it! It had to be! I stumbled into the living room, and collapsed in front of the fire; turning the letter over in my hands, running my fingers over the writing and tried to imagine him sealing it; dropping it into the box to be delivered… to me. And now it was in my hands. he had touched it, held, maybe even kissed it as a surprise, I held it to my lips and rested it there for a moment, letting my breath seep in and warm the paper.

I could no longer resist the urge to open it. I reached up and took the letter opener off the coffee table that I kept there for these occasions, but recently there haven't been many chances to use it. I slipped it between the paper and slid it across; the envelope opened revealing the letter. Subconsciously I bit my lip as I unfolded the papers with tembling fingers and began to read.

_My dear, _

_I'm sorry I haven't written, I have been so blind, so stupid and I'm sorry, I love you and I know now more than ever how much we need to cherish the time we have. I won't speak of what I see because I don't want to bring these traumas home to you. Its two different worlds that I don't want to collide, not now, not ever. _

_I miss you, I hate missing out on your life, on our life, all these months apart not being able to tell you where I am, but hold on baby. Knowing that I have you to come home to is the only thing that keeps me going, you are why I keep living Cam, why my life is worth it. I wish so much to hold you in my arms, to run my fingers through your hair and kiss each of your fingers one by one. I want to see you Cammie, see your face and your smile. I want to hear your laugh and your cry. I don't care if you shout or you yell I just want to be with you. I'll make it home Cammie, for Christmas you can count on me. I'll be home this Christmas darling and there's nothing in the world that can stop me. _

_I'll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me. Is there snow, Cammie? I haven't seen snow in so long. Please let there be snow, and mistletoe, and presents beneath the tree._ _Christmas Eve will find me, where ever I am. I'll be home for Christmas and you'll be in my dreams. I love you darling, but I'll make it home for Christmas, till then though, I'll see you in my dreams. _

_You're Soldier,_

_Sargent Zachary Goode_

Silent tears flowed freely; I let out a slight laugh as I read how Zach signed off. He would pour his heart out and somehow bring formality into it, but that was Zach. I loved him, crazy smirk and all. I pressed the letter to my chest and sobbed quietly. They were a mixture of sadness and joy. He had written, even after the fight he had written. I choked on another sob and clasped a hand over my mouth. He was coming home, I knew he would be home for Christmas, I had never doubted him, not really, not truly. I loved Zachary Goode more than anyone should be allowed to love, he was my Person. My Soldier. My love.

XXX

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents 'neath the tree

Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
And you'll be in my dreams

I'll be home this Christmas, darling  
I'll be coming home to you  
And there's nothing in the world  
Gonna get in my way

I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow  
And mistletoe  
And presents 'neath the tree

Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
And you'll be in my dreams

**A/N- HAPPY HOLIDAYS! THIS WAS MY LITTLE GIFT TO YOU GUYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT WAS INSPIRED BY THE SONG **_**I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS (THE LYRICS BELOW THE STORY. I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS OR THE SONG), **_**IT GETS ME EVERYTIME. THE SONG IS ABOUT THE TROOPS DURING WORLD WAR II, EVERYONE KEPT SAYING THEY WOULD BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS, BUT THEY WEREN'T. WE KNOW THE WAR CONTINUED LONG AFTER THE HOLIDAYS; I DEDICATE THIS TO THEM. TO THE SOLDIERS THAT GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR THEIR COUNTRIES AND THOSE THAT ARE FIGHTING NOW. **

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS, IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME, LIKE REALLY. PLEASE? **

**ONCE AGAIN I WISH YOU HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**QUESTIONS: **

**ARE YOU GOING ANYWAY FOR THE HOLIDAYS?**

**IF YOU HAVN'T ALREADY, WHEN DO YOU BREAK UP FROM SCHOOL?**

**WHO ARE YOU SPENDING THE HOLIDAYS WITH?**

**WHAT HAVE YOU ASKED FOR FOR CHRISTMAS?**

**WHAT WOULD YOUR IMPOSSIBLE GIFT BE? LIKE IF YOU HAD A WISH, WHAT WOULD YOU WISH FOR, NO MATTER HOW IMPOSSIBLE?**

**HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY EVERYONE! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! THANK YOU ALL FOR MAKING MY YEAR SO AMAZING. FANFICATION, IN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER CHANGED MY LIFE AND SO HAVE ALL OF YOU, THANK YOU AND WE WILL MEET AGAIN NEXT YEAR!**

**-LOVEWORDS**


End file.
